


Sunday Morning

by breakfastinbed



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 22:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15035075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakfastinbed/pseuds/breakfastinbed
Summary: blank period, pre-wedding naruhina. naruto wakes up early in the morning on a day off.





	Sunday Morning

Naruto awoke in the whisper of the early morning. He already knew he’d fall back asleep eventually, but for the moment, he allowed himself to wake up; stretching his long body until the tips of his fingers reached past the headboard to the wall.

He dropped his hands back and rolled over. Hinata slept on her side with her back to him, the bottom half of her body tangled in a set of covers she’d brought over with a blush. A cotton tank top covered the upper half of her body although the bottom of it was rucked far above her stomach.

 _That’s on me_ , Naruto thought. He reached out to her; smoothing a hand down her shoulder to her elbow, then from her elbow to her hips. Continuing down her body, Naruto skimmed his fingers over the thin covers. He marveled at the plump curves of her body; they gave a cushion to her strength.

Naruto yawned and buried his face in her neck. Her hair still gave off the hint of lavender from her bath the night before. He squirmed forward a bit to press up against her, and he allowed himself to relax.

With his eyes closed, Naruto continued to run his left hand over her body. His touched her gently, slowly, wishing he could commit the feel of her to memory; Naruto wanted the ability to grasp the depths of her vitality in his palm as he pleased.

_I wish I could carry her with me. A little pocket Hinata._

His lips wiggled into a dopey smile.

_A cute little Hinata with tiny fingers and tiny hands and a little bitty voice._

She could cheer him up when he felt stupid and lost. He imagined a little him for Hinata to have too, ( _only fair_ , he thought), and what a little him might do.

 _Probably try too hard to look cool or help her out, and end up making a mess_ , he supposed in a moment of clarity.  _But I bet she’d just pat little me on the head and thank me anyway_. He could easily picture himself trying to help her cook and causing chaos with good intentions.

_What else does she do when she’s not going on missions?_

His hand, clearly obeying a part of his unconscious mind, had crept back down to her hip, and was making slow, soothing, circling motions with his palm there. Did she visit her family? Run errands? Maybe visit her teammates?  

Naruto frowned a bit, annoyed by his own lack of knowledge.

_I wanna find out._

He had the whole weekend off.

 _Lots of time to find out_ , he told himself,  _but first…_

Naruto wiggled both arms around her waist and drew her close. Her silky hair tickled his nose and he nuzzled deeper between her neck and her shoulder until he touched her skin. He inhaled deeply; her scent made his lower body stir.

_I wanna touch her a little bit longer._

He was just nuzzling her nape when she stirred in his arms.

“Naruto-kun, good morning…”

Her voice was sleepy and raspy. He kissed the back of her neck.

“Hehe. Morning, Hinata.”

He smoothed his palms over her hips and stomach and back again, eliciting small sounds of pleasure from the woman in his arms. He dipped his hand under the covers and found the edge of her panties with his fingertips.

“Hina _taaaaaa_.”

“Hm?”

Her voice came back to him lazily.

“I wanna play with youuu,” he said, drawing out the last syllable. “Can I?”

She gave a short, sleepy laugh. “Of course you can. What did you have in mind?”

He grinned and gave the back of her neck a big kiss before sitting up.

“Lie on your back.”

She obeyed as Naruto worked to untangle the sheets from her legs.

“How’d you even  _manage_ this…”

She giggled sleepily as he muttered, tugging away at the covers and unravelling her slowly. When he finished, tossing the covers aside in a bundle, Naruto settled himself between her legs on his stomach. Hinata wiggled; he stilled her legs with his hands splayed over her thighs and gave her a squeeze.

“That’s cute,” Naruto murmured.

Hinata was spread in front of his face; a pink cotton thong barely covered her plump lips. He shifted further up to lay his cheek high inside her left inner thigh; he was close enough to lick her panties without moving his head. Naruto sighed, content, as he slid his hand from the top of her right thigh up to toy with the fabric of her thong with the tips of his fingers.

“Don’t stare, Naruto-kun.”

He kissed her inner thigh and felt her flinch.

“But you’re so pretty, hime.” He pressed more kisses up her thigh, inching towards her panties. “I want to kiss you here. Can I?” Naruto gently pushed the tip of his right finger in the middle of her panties.

A little shiver ran through her, and Hinata reached down to run her fingers through Naruto’s fuzzy hair.

“Please do,” she whispered.

Naruto planted a kiss over her panties right where his finger had left her. He really wanted to shove his face between her legs and nuzzle her softest spot, but he didn’t think Hinata was quite awake enough for him to do that yet. He took it slow, giving her gentle kisses until she squirmed beneath his touch.

“What is it, Hinata?” Naruto asked between kisses, using what he hoped was his coolest voice.

“I-I’m ready, Naruto-kun.”

“Ready?” More kisses. “Ready for what?” He stroked his hand against the slit between the chubby lips of her pussy, and she squirmed under his touch. She was already slick, and the feeling of arousing her so quickly made him lightheaded.

“I’m ready for _you_ …”

Naruto smiled against her and pulled her thong to the side. He swept his tongue up her slit towards her clit; he stayed there, repeating the motion lazily, catching her clit with the tip of his tongue as he went. Hinata gasped and twisted under his deliberately idle labour.

After a good minute of such lazy loving, Naruto had enough of her thong; he lifted his head and began to pull it off her. As he went, he lifted her legs up, and decided he enjoyed this view most of all. Naruto pushed Hinata’s hips up and over until her legs were splayed in a V over her head; the balls of her feet touched the wall behind her.

The sun had not quite risen yet, but the deep blush on Hinata’s face would be evident under any amount of light. He stretched up over her with his hands circling her ankles to appreciate the view before lowering himself to kiss her. His cock strained against the boxer briefs he wore, but Naruto wasn’t finished yet.

He kissed his way back down her body, stopping to pinch and flick her nipples through her shirt until they poked out perkily, before once more returning to eat her out.

Now she lay spread completely naked before him. Naruto couldn’t stop himself from licking his lips. He rubbed his index finger up and down her slit, swirling the pad of his finger on her clit, then dipping his finger just inside the tight, clenching entrance of her pussy. Instead of thrusting it inside her, Naruto left his finger just inside, making the smallest rotating motion as she tried to clamp down around him.

He glanced up. Hinata had her face almost completely covered by her hands, peeping out at him through the cracks of her fingers. When they made eye contact, she squeezed harder on him.

His cock flinched.

While he maintained eye contact, Naruto slid his middle finger into her, and pushed both fingers deeper inside. Hinata’s eyes went wide, then she squeezed them both tightly shut.

“S-So intense…”

Naruto took her breathy comment as a challenge. He lowered his mouth to suck and lick on her pussy, thrusting his fingers into her shallowly. He ate her messily, sloppily, like a ripe mango; Naruto could feel her juices covering his mouth and often stopped to lick his lips once more and swallow. He relished in the honesty of her arousal.

Hinata seemed to come completely apart; she trembled powerfully below him. Her voice shuddered out his name brokenly, catching between Naruto and kun, until she simply screamed his name over and over, foregoing all the manners so hardwired into her.  

He gave a final drag of his tongue up to her clit, adding a third finger inside her, and it was finally too much for her.

“Naruto,” Hinata gasped, trying to squeeze the words out, “I’m—I’m going to—“

His fingers quickened, thrusting deeper into her, and she truly unraveled; her pussy clenched around his fingers tightly as her hips bucked through an overwhelming orgasm. Although Naruto had only been holding one leg up for some time, when he released one leg, both fell around him in a heap.

Hinata lay panting, her chest heaving as her pussy dripped messily on the bed. Her eyes fluttered open to look at Naruto, and she squirmed under the hot look he gave her.

“I’m not done yet, hime,” he panted, yanking down his boxers to unveil his hard cock, He palmed his erection with the hand soaked by her juices; mixing his own precum with her own lube to slick his cock.

As he began to jerk himself off, Naruto climbed on top of Hinata, straddling her hips and hovered there, pressing his weight into his knees.

“Lift up your shirt for me?”

It was a command and a question, one Hinata obeyed happily. She tugged her shirt up over her breasts, exposing them with a soft jiggle.

“Do you play with them to masturbate?”

She turned red and nodded.

“Show me how.”

He watched as Hinata squeezed her tits together; her fingers sank into her voluminous breasts. Naruto inhaled sharply when she began to play with her nipples. She got them painfully hard, then backed off, allowing them to settle down, looking puffy and sore, only to pinch and tease them to rosy pink peaks again. She chewed on her bottom lip as she did so, letting out small moans of pleasure as she went.

_That’s so fucking sexy._

His cock twitched in his hand. Naruto knew he’d held back too long, and he wouldn’t be lasting much longer. He came hard, calling her name as his cock spurted sticky streams of cum over her tits.

Naruto allowed himself a moment before hopping out of bed to grab a towel to help clean Hinata up.

He reentered their bedroom to discover her dipping a finger in his cum and putting it in her mouth.

“Hinata!” He ejaculated in a scandalized tone.

“Eh!” Her face instantly turned tomato red. “Y-You just drank mine! I was curious!”

“Geez,” he muttered, blushing furiously himself, “don’t do stuff like that unless you wanna get me hard again.”

“Hm, maybe…I don’t mind…”

He finished cleaning her breasts and gave her a stern look which she returned as innocently as possible. He couldn’t help but grin at her.

“When did you get so cheeky?”

She gave a delicate shrug and returned his smile. Shaking his head, Naruto sighed and climbed into bed once more, tossing the towel on the floor despite Hinata’s protests. He settled in behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist with the other tucked under his head.

“Let’s sleep some more, hime,” he mumbled, nuzzling her neck.

 _There’ll be lots of time to fuck when we wake up_ , he added in his head as he slid blissfully back into sleep.


End file.
